


Answer the Phone

by Oshimnida



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, I Tried, I dont know what to tag, M/M, baekhyun doesn't know how to cook, chanyeol is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshimnida/pseuds/Oshimnida
Summary: In which Chanyeol called Baekhyun during broadcast and Baekhyun didn’t answer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 32





	Answer the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Being a sucker for chanbaek, i wanted to write these imagination in my head so here it is. Im sorry for typos, wrong grammar, punctuation etc. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as i did while writing them.

Before today's live broadcast ends Chanyeol calls Baekhyun. He picks his phone then he dials Baek's number which he memorized by heart.  
"He'll answer it. " Chan assures the viewers or more like himself.  
After quite some time the phone keeps ringing yet Baekhyun doesn't answer.  
Dejectedly, he puts the phone down and reasoned that his phone might be broken.

After the broadcast ended Chanyeol hurriedly went home to see his boyfriend. Afraid that something happened to his baby.  
Once he's in the elevator he hastily clicked the button to his floor number. While waiting he called Baek's number again, but the latter is still not answering.  
He almost run to his apartment and quickly typed the code.  
Even thou he is in a hurry he doesn’t forget to place his shoes neatly on the rack. He’s too afraid to be scolded by Baek. 

“Baek?” Chanyeol called but there is no answer.  
He’s too worried to notice the good smell wafting in the air. He directly go to their bedroom and searched to his boyfriend but Baek’s not there. His boyfriend is also not in the cr.  
Finally.  
finally, he notices the nice smell and humming from the kitchen. Chanyeol go to the kitchen, and alas his boyfriend was there and what’s more surprising is he’s cooking.  
Baek turned around and saw his boyfriend looking at him like he’s grown too heads.  
Apparently Baek doesn’t know how to cook. There was a time where he tried cooking and almost burned their kitchen if not for Chanyeol’s reflexes. Because of that, Baek wasn’t allowed to cook anymore and so it really surprises Chan to see that his babe is at the kitchen, cooking and not burning anything.  
“Chan you’re here!” Baek exclaimed but his boyfriend was too busy or rather too shocked to answer. Upon seeing that Chan is not answering he realized why. And hastily go to his boyfriend.  
“Baby I’m sorry I just wanted to cook for you. Knowing you must be hungry and tired after the broadcast.” Baekhyun was blabbering but Chan never minds instead he hugs his baby tight.  
“I thought something happened to you. You’re not answering my calls” Chan then kissed Baek’s forehead.  
“You called? Oh, I’m sorry. I was busy making sure none of these burns” Baek’s muffled reply too comfortable from his boyfriend's hug.  
“Its fine. I was just worried. So you cooked huh?”  
Chan then went to the kitchen counter and looks at the food.  
“These looked good. It makes me hungrier”  
“ Uhm why don’t you prepare the table while I bring these there so we could eat.”

The couple then do their own thing so that they could eat. They know what to do. They’ve been doing these things for years now. Its cute really.  
They understand each other without even talking. You can say its second nature to them.

After everything is set. They went to their respective seats and while Chan is excited to taste his lover’s food Baek on the other is nervous.  
He waited for Chan take a bite and comment to his food before eating.  
“Wow. These are good” Chan said to Baek.  
“Really?” Baek said in a small voice. He’s sure Chan is making alibis to not hurt his feeling. I mean its his first time it can’t be that good.  
“yes really!” Chan gave two thumbs up, his eyes wide open and his signature grin making Baekhyun laugh.

The two take turns sharing anything and everything. 

Chan looks at his lover while the latter is telling jokes.  
He really, really loves this guy.  
His baby.  
His lover.  
His Byun Baekhyun.

"I love you Baek."

"I love you too Chan."

-END-


End file.
